The present invention refers to a plug connection for a mobile terminal.
Today, mobile terminals are supplied mostly by external power supplies. Here, normally wall power supplies or table top units are used. Both types of devices generate a safety extra low voltage which is connected to the terminal via an output line and a connector system. Moreover, the table top unit comprises a mostly detachable AC power line for the supply with the main voltage. Further, from the international patent application WO99/43074 A1 a device for converting a voltage is known, wherein the unit for power supply of a terminal is integrated into the (output) plug of the device. Thus, the voltage drop at the output line and the efficiency factor are improved significantly.